Monitoring of electrical energy by consumers and providers of electric power is a fundamental function within any electric power distribution system. Electrical energy may be monitored for purposes of usage, equipment performance and power quality. Electrical parameters that may be monitored include volts, amps, watts, vars, power factor, harmonics, kilowatt hours, kilovar hours and any other power related measurement parameters. Typically, measurement of the voltage and current at a location within the electric power distribution system may be used to determine the electrical parameters for electrical energy flowing through that location.
Devices that perform monitoring of electrical energy may be electromechanical devices, such as, for example, a residential billing meter or may be intelligent electronic devices (“IED”). Intelligent electronic devices typically include some form of a processor. In general, the processor is capable of using the measured voltage and current to derive the measurement parameters. The processor operates based on a software configuration.
The software configuration is typically instruction sets stored in the intelligent electronic device. The instruction sets may be software, firmware or some other form of operating code and includes device specific data used to configure a particular intelligent electronic device. The software configuration of an intelligent electronic device is used during monitoring of the electrical energy and the derivation of measured parameters. Typically, the software configuration of an intelligent electronic device is determined during manufacturing. Following installation of the intelligent electronic device in the field, additional site-specific data may be entered to complete or modify the configuration based on the operational functionality desired.
A typical consumer or supplier of electrical energy may have many intelligent electronic devices installed and operating throughout their operations. The intelligent electronic devices may operate individually, or may operate as part of a monitoring system. Each of the intelligent electronic devices may require unique software configurations, or multiple devices may include the same software configuration.
In the prior art, modification of the software configuration of previously installed and operating devices may be a tedious and labor-intensive task. Prior art intelligent electronic devices are reconfigured individually. Individual reconfiguration may involve manually inputting data and instruction sets into the device at the site where device is installed (e.g., in the field). Similarly, in those prior art devices that include remote communication via a modem, each intelligent electronic device must be individually contacted and changes to the configuration initiated via the modem connection. Where it is desirable to revise the software configuration of a large number of intelligent electronic devices, the length of time required to perform the revisions greatly increases. Further, maintaining a record of the current software configuration of an intelligent electronic device may be difficult. Accordingly, a need exists for systems capable of performing efficient modification of the software configuration of multiple intelligent electronic devices and maintaining a record of the current software configurations.